


twenty-four

by xiangli



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i'm trying you guys, though it's honestly super vague, would you call this fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangli/pseuds/xiangli
Summary: it felt like home away from home, and that was what mattered.(or: the author gets frustrated that there is a significant lack of hongbin birthday fics and decides to post whatever drabble they came up with while having Feelings at 11:50PM on september 29th)





	twenty-four

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a bit late!! but happy, happy birthday to lee hongbin.
> 
> i hope you guys don't mind that i'm using western ages here - hongbin is turning twenty-four (hence the title; i reeeeally hope my subtraction skills are correct), and if it matters to you, sanghyuk is twenty-two. enjoy this tiny little thing.

the lake at sunset is tranquil. the water creeps up with silent steps, barely touching the rocks before retreating into the depths. white fades to yellow fades to rose in the west, mirrored until it finds the ripples coming from hongbin's toes.  
  
it's a little house, old and humble, one that stands out among the lively, louder, larger beach houses along the shore. but it had been built lovingly by his grandparents, and it felt like _home away from home_ , and that was what mattered.  
  
heavy footsteps padding on the wooden dock, shoulders shivering in september air. sanghyuk offers him half a blanket, a half that hongbin takes while sanghyuk squeezes himself next to him.  
  
"how does it feel?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"to be _old_."  
  
hongbin scoffs. "i'm twenty-four. that's not old. twenty-seven is old, like hakyeon."  
  
"you're sitting and watching the sunset like an old person would do," sanghyuk teases. "you didn't do this yesterday."  
  
"that's because you arrived yesterday." and you make me feel young, or something.  
  
"and we stayed up until midnight so we could stuff our faces with cake. and then you fell asleep." sanghyuk grins. "like an old person."  
  
hongbin thinks of shoving him, but stops himself, remembering the tiny dock that just _barely_ fits the two of them side-by-side. "shut up," he says instead.  
  
sanghyuk laughs. "but you never answered my question. twenty-four years. how are you feeling?"  
  
well.  
  
twenty-four is two dozen. two steps out of five to sixty. a dozen years ago, he was still a child; now, he's a "young adult", whatever that means; three dozen years from now, he'll be...  
  
old.  
  
really old.  
  
the thought causes him to snort, and rather unattractively at that.  
  
"it's not bad," hongbin says finally. "not so different from yesterday. just took a couple steps forward."  
  
sanghyuk chuckles. "valid. well, you certainly didn't lose me between yesterday and today."  
  
"no."  
  
and i hope i won't lose you between today and tomorrow.  
  
words left unsaid. partially because the sun has disappeared and the blanket is no longer enough to keep them warm. mostly because it's disgusting.  
  
but there is some trouble getting up off the dock - like it was built for the two of them to sit on the end of it and face west, to lean on each other's shoulders and talk about growing old. together.


End file.
